Multiple current sources are often used in digital-to-analog converters (DACs). In such contexts, the current sources are intended to be identical. To achieve this identity, the current sources are calibrated against a reference source. As fabrication technologies continue to produce smaller integrated circuits, high precision DACs are difficult to produce due to manufacturing variances and noise levels. The above-mentioned calibration of the current sources during operation of the circuit can provide improved output precision.